Random TwoShot
by Neli4evr
Summary: When boys are bullying a young Clare and nearly gets her killed, who will save her? Sad story behind it/Slight Suspense. Eclare
1. Strange Proposal

"Adam, why am I wearing a suit again?" Eli asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

"I already told you. Today's the day you ask Miss Clare Edwards out." He replied, fixing his tie.

"And that's why I'm wearing a suit? To English class?"

"It looks fancy. It'll make the event even cuter, and girls love cute. She'll have to say yes."

Eli sighed and got out of the bathroom, Adam following soon afterwards.

"She's going to think I'm proposing to her!"

"Marriage, dating. It's the same thing. Now go!"

He pushed Eli into Ms. Dawes' classroom, walking in close behind and sitting in his desk.

Ms. Dawes stopped talking and the whole class turned to look at him. He looked at Clare who was the most confused.

"Uhm, excuse me Ms. Dawes, but I need to ask something important."

She nodded and moved to the side, letting Eli stand in the front. He faced everyone, but only had his eyes on Clare.

"Okay…Clare, I've known you for some time now and I know we've been friends since, but I want to take this to the next level." He looked down at his hand, reading the notes Adam wrote in. "Wow, this really does look like a proposal, Adam." He muttered.

"Anyways, I really do think we should, I don't know, go out to a movie sometime."

Clare stood up and walked towards him.

"Eli, are you asking me out?"

He nodded. She smiled when he got on his knee and pulled out a box with two tickets inside.

"Clare Edwards, will you be my date this Friday night?"

The class gasped and looked at her, waiting impatiently for her answer.

Tears were staring to form in her eyes, but not of sadness, only joy.

"Yes."

He took a sigh of relief and got up, quickly hugging and picking her up.

"You don't know how happy you've made me, Clare."

"Not as happy as I am."

Everyone around them cheered and Adam gave him two thumbs up.

"Oh and Eli, that really sounded like a proposal. A very cute one too." She stated.

Adam went to Eli and said,

"Told you!"

* * *

**Hey! How r u guys? I'm soooo sorry for not being able to update in almost 3 weeks. My computer crashed, and it was my new one too, my luck. Well, now I'm typing on my mom's comp, so it's better than nothing.**

**An update for One Mistake, One New Start will be coming soon- finally!  
And for Eclare's Christmas soon afterwards, so be on the lookout for those.**

**And this is a twoshot. Chapter 2-Loved Me Without Even Knowing It is writen and soon will be typed up, so see you then! (:**

**Nicolle 3**


	2. Loving Me Without Even Knowing It

"Do you love me?" A five year old Clare asked.

Eli dropped his green truck and said,

"Eww, no. Gross!" He got up and walked away.

She stood there, watching him walk away, and then turned towards her Barbie doll.

"What do you think he meant by that, Barbie?" She waited for her answer. "Yeah, I think so too."

Seven Years Later

"Eli, do you love me?" She asked.

They were in middle school, walking towards their next class. He looked at her, sympathetically.

"Look, you're…nice, but I don't love anyone." A girl with brunette hair walked by just then, winking at Eli. "Whoa, wait up!"

He ran towards her, leaving Clare alone, again. She sighed. After seven years of the same answer, you start to get pretty hopeless, but she wasn't going to give up. She knew he would love her one of these days. It just takes some time.

Three Years Later

"Eli, do you love me?" Michelle asked. She was Eli's new girlfriend, and if you asked him, she isn't the greatest.

"Well, Mitch, I sort of, kind of, only like like you." He said, softly. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Why?"

"It isn't you. It's just that I've never really loved anyone in my life, so I can't say it to you right now. I'd be lying if I did."

She shook her head and got up from her desk.

"Well I'm going to find someone who does."

Michelle walked out of the classroom, bumping into Clare at the doorway. She looked at her storming down the hall, wondering what got her so mad. She shrugged and went to the teacher's desk, handing her her late pass.

"Late on the first day, miss Edwards? Hmm, doctors, well looks official. Take a seat."

Eli had his head down on his desk, still frustrated over what just happened. Clare walked up to him, taking a seat in the desk in front of him.

"Eli, what's wrong? And why did Michelle just run out crying?"

Without even looking up, he answered,

"We just broke up. She loved me and I couldn't say it back."

"Why?"

"Because I don't love her. She's great, but I just don't feel it."

"Oh, do you want me to talk to her?"

"No thanks, Clare. I think its better this way."

He finally lifted his head, his eyes growing wide once he looked at her.

She changed a lot during the summer. Her glasses were gone, her long hair was cut short and her clothing changed drastically. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"N-no. You changed a lot."

"Oh, yeah. Alli convinced me to get a makeover. Like?"

"Love." He replied, still not blinking.

"Thanks, well uhm, we better get to work. Our papers are due when the bell rings."

"You have pretty eyes." He said, randomly.

She blushed, her plan was working.

"Thanks, again."

A Few Months Later.

"Eli, do you love me?" She asked.

She was lying on his bed, his arms wrapped around her, holding her to his chest.

"You know I do and always will. I'm just sorry I didn't realize it ten years ago."

"It's okay. I always knew you did. Thank god I never gave up."

* * *

**Kay so this is going to be a threeshot now because my friend, Sam thought I should add it in as a tribute, so it'll be up tomorrow or Monday at best. **

**Hope you guys liked this one, though. R+R!**

**Nicolle 3**


	3. Tribute

**Sorry I took so long to post this! School has really been piling up these days!  
This is a tribute to a boy who was in a similar situation, but sadly didn't have someone to save him. I saw it on the news and couldnt stop thinking about it really.  
Stop bullying now and remember the people who were victims of it. May he rest in peace.3**

* * *

"Give me my ball back!" Clare cried, but the two boys just laughed even more.

Clare had just started second grade in a new school and barely knew anyone there except her sister, Darcy, a few grades above her. She had auburn; curly hair that went down to her shoulders and crystal blue eyes. Freckles, which eventually disappeared by the age of eleven, were spread across her face and adorned her cute small nose. Her clothes, a white sundress and light blue jeans, were stained by grass and dirt, caused by the boy's tormented pushing.

"Why don't you go get it?" The tallest one asked. He threw the ball in his hands as far as he could.

It went across the wooden fence outlining the playground and landed on the grass, shortly stopping at the road.

Clare glared at the boys and went running for it.

Once she reached the fence, she opened the gate and closed it behind her.

There were two kids along the fence, one was sleeping on a bench and the other was just sitting on top of the fence, staring into space.

She took one step on the road and then another towards the ball. When she reached it, she bent down and grabbed it.

"Hey, watch out!" Someone yelled.

Clare looked to the side and saw a car coming towards her too quickly. The driver was trying to stop the car, but it wouldn't slow down quick enough.

She closed her eyes and got ready for the end of her short-lived life. But all of a sudden, footsteps came running towards her and an arm grabbed her waist, pulling her away. The person and her fell on to the grass, while the car's driver looked back at them and sped off.

She opened her eyes and looked at her savior.  
It was the boy she saw, the one who was staring into space.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and looked at her ball, slowly deflating from the impact. "What's your name?"

"C-Clare. Clare Edwards."

He got up and stuck out his hand, which she grabbed hesitantly.

"Elijah Goldsworthy. Eli's better, though." He smirked and looked at her cautiously. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit shaky. You're a bit tall to be a third grader. Don't tell me you're one of the fifth's."

He shook his head.

"Fourth."

"Oh." She looked at him and then back at her ball. "Wow. That could've been me."

He nodded and replied,

"But luckily it wasn't."

"Thanks to you!" She shouted and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He was shocked at first, but then hugged her back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome welcome welcome!" They laughed and separated a bit.

'_Bring!' _

"Kids, come inside!" A teacher ordered.

Clare looked at Eli and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. She giggled and ran to the third grade entrance close by, but didn't go in yet.

"Thanks again, and see you next recess?" She asked him.

He nodded, smiling from the kiss. After a second or two, he went back inside the fence, stopping when he saw the sleeping kid.

"Adam, you really missed all that? You sleepy head." He grabbed Adam's hat from his head, waking him up.

"Huh, what? What happened?" He asked.

"I'll explain it to you in math, just come on before we're late."

Adam shrugged and got up.

"You know, Eli, you're never gonna help anybody in life with that attitude."


End file.
